


Psycholand

by MYBLACKKISMESISROMANCEBRIDEINAVEIL



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Gen, Just separated at birth, Teenage Pregnancy, Usagi and Fyodor are twins, Young pregnancy, i like the series, i think hell is waiting, im sorry, its kinda like Alice : Madness Returns, tagging isnt a forte, the olders are about 20, they hate leaving home, this is my take on alice in wonderland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYBLACKKISMESISROMANCEBRIDEINAVEIL/pseuds/MYBLACKKISMESISROMANCEBRIDEINAVEIL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Step right up to a land where wrong is right and right is wrong! When night is day and Day is Night! WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO PSYCHOLAND! Where the innocent are wrongly convicted and their bodies strung through-out The Forest of Death and the guilty are worshiped as Queens and Emperors. Careful where you place your trust, it might just be WRONG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Psycholand!

The girl looked about in confusion as she entered a room with two doors. “Hello?! Where am I?!” The girl wailed in a state of confusion and dysphoria. Being the daughter of the Rabbit of Psycholand was no easy feat. Always screaming something about being on late. But this place. This place was much more different than home. Home was a rabbit’s den with a younger sister. She NEVER left home under her father's instructions. She had heard all of the horror stories of dead bodies littering the Forest of Death.

About how the Queen of Hearts ripped the hearts out of the peasant women who challenged her authority. Ryuko never once left home. She had heard the Emperor was a cruel man. Slaughtering animals for sport, this scared her. Her mother was slaughtered by the Queen leaving her father to take care of her and her sister.

She wondered how she had ended up outside of the rabbit hole. “Hello? Is anyone there? Can anyone hear me? Where am I you fuck faces?!” She screamed again. Only then did she notice a piece of paper in her thick silver white hair. Her red eyes surveying the room, the note read, ‘Hello Ryuko! I’m sending you on a journey of discovering yourself. Please don’t kill anyone and be nice to the people you meet dear! Love, Dad.’

“Asshole.” Ryuko muttered and crumpled the paper up and grabbed her katana and tied the sash holding the sheath around her shapely hips. Glaring at the frilly pink bow tied around her left ear, she ripped it off and cut her long black dress up to her mid-thigh and tied her long hair back and began to walk off into Psycholand.

As Ryuko ventured into Psycholand she heard voices whispering, ‘Come play with u~s Ryuko, We wanna pla~y!’ She scoffed. “As if I were to be stupid enough to play with Man eating pixies. Now please, Leave me be. Otherwise i’ll slice your wings off and eat them for a snack.” She said venomously. The pixies chattered irritably. ‘ fine have your way BRAT.’ The pixies hissed in irritability. Ryuko hummed in amusement, swinging her sword around carelessly. “This place used to be Wonderland… Until that BITCH came and took over.” She huffed, ears flicking in anger.

It was true though. Psycholand was once upon a time, Wonderland. But then, a princess came. “All hail Queen Mary Jane. She’ll be our queen of hearts!” The kingdom rejoiced, but not for long. She pulled the Emperor into her wicked scheme. Causing insanity. Time had a meaning now, which drove her father mad. The mad hatter fully lost it and still has his tea parties. But sometimes he goes swimming in rabbit holes for fun. Which is greatly disturbing.

Ryuko sighed and cut down overgrown bushes. “Does no one possess a lawn mower? Would it kill them to fix the forest?” She asked irritably to no one. “Emperor Xsionic. Some caring ruler. Fake promises, faker personality.” She hummed, hacking her way through the overgrowth. “Let’s go in the garden, you’ll find something waiting, right there where you left it, lying upside down. When you finally find it, you’ll see how it’s faded, the underside is lighter, when you turn it around. Everything stays, right where you left it, Everything stays, but it still changes. Ever so slightly, daily and nightly, in little ways, when everything stays.” She sang. Her father always sang that song. It applied to the forest of death. Bones scattered.

Her ears twitched, sensing someone. She turned around to discover her little sister, looking teary eyed. “Daddy is dead.” The bunny whispered. Ryuko looked at her in disbelief. “But daddy wrote me the note… You had a nightmare. Nightmares are just dreams from a different angle. It was probably about mommy dying. Come along Usagi.” She smiled petting Usagi’s head. Usagi was a little girl of 5 years old. Her little ears twitched in the wind while being safely nestled in a mop of brown hair. Big blue eyes stared up at the red eyes watching her. “Ryu-chan, ‘m hungry. Do you have snackies?” The 5 year old asked with a slight lisp, “I do Usako. I’m hungry too little bunny. Let’s sit down and have some snackies.” Ryuko smiled warmly. Usagi stuffed her little face full of Cherry tomatoes and carrots. Ryuko hummed eating her Salad. Usagi giggled happily hugging the older girl. Their mother was human and their father was a shapeshifter. The girls were perma-rabbit humanoids.

Usagi was this adorable 5 year old girl. Little ears swaying in the wind, her unkempt mop of brown hair that cascaded down her formless body. Her dark complexion brought out her big blue eyes. She wore a dress that was tied back by a purple ribbon. Her ears had little spots on them. Her little tail that looked positively adorable. Her dress was pink and silver that went just above her knees and her light blue mary janes. She wore frilly pink socks and was armed with the almighty stick. She reminded Ryuko of their mother. Their mothers light brown mousy hair with shining Amber eyes and her shapely body always swaying to the music that played in the rabbit den. The hunters slaughtered her, for marrying the rabbit. Ryuko smiled at the little girl.

Usagi smiled hopping down the path. She had such a positive outlook, even in such a grim forest. She pet the skulls and told them that she and Ryuko would bring their souls to peace. Ryuko smiled. Usagi kept Ryuko calm. Without her, Ryuko would’ve slaughtered the rulers by now. Ryuko had a warped sense of justice. Convinced she knew best. Usagi giggled until the duo stumbled upon their mother’s body. They both fell rigid.

The hunters ambushed the girls. Ryuko whipped around and pointed her Katana at the evil men. “Come any closer and i’ll take your head as trophy.” Usagi aimed her little stick at them menacingly. The two laughed. “Awww. That’s really ador’ble. Yer both fucking doomed. You’ll end like yer mom.” The man in red said. Ryuko gave Usagi her .22 caliber pistol, which was bright pink, and Usagi shot the man in the blue. Ryuko beheaded the man in red and then the man in blue. The girls picked up the heads and continued into Psycholand.

I seemed to have forgotten something, Usagi was an expert markswoman at 5. She and Ryuko were a deadly combo. They would exterminate anyone who stood in their way. Neither one minded the blood. Ryuko smiled a soft smile. Usagi was skipping ahead with blood on her little dress. Ryuko sighed, knowing she’ll be the one to wash the blood out. It was getting late and they had treked past the mad hatters cove. 

Usagi giggled, splashing in the river while Ryuko washed their clothes and the heads. She decided that blood isn’t suitable for a little girl of 5. So washing clothing was a must. Usagi was humming a song a little out of tune, chanting, “He’s behind you! He’s coming! He’s watching u~s.” In Psycholand this was normal, not creepy at all. Ryuko laughed, as did Usagi. Ryuko smiled shaking her ears at Usagi, Usagi shook her ears back at her sister. Usagi waved her little arms, signalling she was done with bath time. Ryuko pulled Usagi out of the now soapy river, causing Usagi to latch onto her sister’s breast. Please keep in mind that Usagi is a little baby bunny. So breastfeeding isn’t uncommon, she does eat some food but mostly it’s breast feeding. It’s only natural. Ryuko hummed still washing the clothes, someone behind them. Ryuko whipped around pointing her Katana at the hooded strangers throat. “You have five seconds to tell me who you are before I stab you.” She said dangerously low. The stranger spoke. “Fake promises, Faker Personality.” The figure hummed. Ryuko glared. “Hello Nickoli, or should I say Xsionic? We used to be friends, What happened? Oh right. You met the new ‘Queen’ Some Emperor, Are you here to rub that you’re taken in my face or something else?” She asked bitterly. Nickoli looked at her incredulously. “Well fine, be a bitch.” He said irritably. Ryuko flipped him off. “You’ve taken on a lot of responsibility since the rabbit queen died, haven’t you Princess?” He asked softly. Nickoli gave a half hearted smile, still scrubbing the blood stains out of Ryuko’s dress, while Ryuko worked on Usagi’s who had fallen asleep. Nickoli smiled at the sleepy bunny. “She’s gotten big.” He smiled. “Why are you really here Nickoli?” She asked curtly. Nickoli sighed in defeat. “Jane has decided I am replaceable and replaced me with my brother.” He sighed. Ryuko snorted. “So princey boy got kicked out of the palace?” She laughed. “You betcha.” He said laughing. Ryuko’s heart skipped a beat. She once had a crush on the ex emperor and it was beginning to surface, but how she could she trust him? She decided to keep her trust on a very minimal level. Ryuko looked at Nickoli with disdain and hatred. How could she love a monster? How could she love a Doom Bringer? The answer, she doesn’t. When you love a destructive force, there is nothing you CAN do. It will destroy you little more everyday. Until you feel absolutely nothing. She sighed. Ryuko laughed at her thoughts. “I hate you Nikoli. I hate you with every damned bone in my body. The stupid 2 AM visits, the 11:06 PM chats. Yet, why do I say I hate you when I don’t? You irritate me. You confuse me endlessly.” She seethed. Nickoli laughed, “I fucking hate you too.” He said in an amused tone. Usagi had fallen asleep. “Dick.” Ryuko huffed. “Bitch.” He retorted. The two burst out laughing. They could never take each other seriously. “You’re so weird.” He laughed. “So are you!” She giggled. Usagi made a noise that could not be described. Nikoli and Ryuko both cocked an eyebrow at her sleepy bunny noises. “Go to sleep Usako.” Ryuko hummed softly. Usagi groaned and hugged her sister’s apron. “Shit, I have to bathe, could you watch the sleepy bunny? If you leave i’ll kill you. If you look while i’m bathing i’ll cut your dick off and fuck you with it and then end your suffering.” Ryuko growled. Nikoli shuddered at the threat and took Usagi and then turned around. Ryuko undressed, untying her bloodied apron first then removed her dress. Her stockings and shoes followed, underwear coming off last. She untied her hair and stepped into the chilly river water. Nikoli had to resist turning around. He could only imagine her ample breasts and nether regions in the water getting washed. Ryuko laughed softly as she washed her body. “Something wrong, daddy?” She asked in a mischievous tone. Nikoli winced and shuddered with pleasure. “No. Nothing… Just doing my job as asked.” He said biting back a moan. Ryuko’s breasts shook with a small laugh. Her wall was smashed. She trusted him again. A little too much. Nikoli groaned softly and moved away from the river.


	2. Dirt and Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It... Gets interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey!   
> I return after like 5 months!

Ryuko laughed brightly at his sudden little outcry of a moan. 

"Something wrong there Nickoli?" Ryuko asked with a chuckle. 

"No... Nothing!" Nickoli said blushing, a lulling heat throbbing in his groin. God being a guy sucked. 

Ryuko laughed more and more, She had missed this weirdo. At 21 she thought she was ready to leave the rabbit hole she had called home. But she just couldn't, Could she? She wanted to leave with Usagi and Fyodor after what was known in her family, "The Grandest Disappointment of All." At the lovely age of 16 she had gotten pregnant after some fooling around. The tea was spiked, both she and Nickoli had had some of the tea with aphrodisiacal qualities. Neither teen could control themselves. So things happened and went where they shouldn't have gone. They had had twins. A Boy and a Girl. Fyodor and Usagi were the couple's pride and joys. Until the breakup. 

Both adults remember that day clearly. It was hot out and they were both stressed out. It was over something stupid. The twins were two and Ryuko and Nickoli were so hot and tired. That the fight started over a box of cookies. The twins had seen them and wanted a cookie. Nickoli gave them each one and Ryuko lost it. She went full out ballistic. "NICKOLI THEY CAN'T HAVE COOKIES. THEY WERE BAD TODAY!" Ryuko yelled. It had escalated from there and soon Nickoli stormed out with Fyodor, never to be seen again. They hadn't seen the other in 3 years until now. 

"So where did you go...? After the fight I mean. And where is Fyodor?" Ryuko asked softly pouring water on her head. 

"We went back to the palace and Fyodor was taken from me... Whisked away. I know he is alive. I can feel it. I just... Don't know where he is." Nickoli sighed. 

Ryuko gasped and sunk into the water hiding her face. Her precious baby boy was somewhere in that damn castle. 

Or even worse. 

The fucking woods. She had to search the woods first. She remembered seeing a little shadow of a boy in the woods. "I'm getting out! Then we're searching the woods. I remember seeing a little shadow of a child through there. It's not too late in the evening. Maybe we'll find him!" 

Nickoli was taken aback by her sudden determination. To find a precious little boy. THEIR precious little boy. "Alright. Do you want me to leave the area while you get changed?" He asked. 

"No. It's not like you haven't seen me naked before. Just don't turn around." Ryuko said with a soft lilt in her voice, hardly noticeable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's so short!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading beautiful!


End file.
